Puella MagiStuck
by ForkDave
Summary: Dave Strider has dealt with having to see things happen over and over again. He's done playing the lead hero that he was never meant to be and closes the stage curtain deciding that the next time reset will be his last. That was his plan, until something in the timeline changes.


The sky began to clear a bit as the dust of powdered smoke and ashes were pushed away by the howling wind. As the wind rushed rapidly upwards from behind you, it soon occurs to you that you're probably falling. You attempt to extend your hand towards the sky to summon your turntables, however the moment you attempt to move, your muscle sent signals of unbearable pain throughout your body. It felt as though a skyscraper was crushing you against the ground and the resistance you usually felt toward pain came rushing back like a straight 90 degree drop on a roller-coaster.

After a futile attempt to at least lift up a finger, you finally give up and accept defeat. Usually at this point, you would reset the timeline and go back in time to the point when this all started.

Before the entire earth became demolished.

Before the final witch boss appeared.

Before everyone died.

Before the wishes.

Before that fucking white cat pounced into your life and everyone else's.

At the end of the day though, what's the point? You just see everyone die a different way and you slowly start to lose your façade in the process as time passes. It didn't even occur to you until the last timeline that each time you reset, your head starts to go insane. What's worse is that everyone notices your lack of sanity, only making you more vulnerable than the rest.

While keeping your body at a still position, you move your eyes around and notice small specks of soot is in your vision. Quickly, the soot covers the sky and you prepare for the impact that will eventually be the end of you. The impact of the ground wasn't as painful as you'd assume it would be, though it still hurt, it was bearable.

You lay there on the ground, waiting for your soul gem to darken with grief on its own. However, nothing happens for what felt like hours and at that point you finally lost your cool. Why the fuck are you still here? You should be dead or at the very least, a fucking witch by now. The shades over your face were cracked and for the most part broken, but that's not stopping you from being able to see a familiar white creature tilting its head down a few inches from your face.

If you weren't in such a wrecked state, you'd scream at the thing right now for even coming to your planet. It's that faceless monster's fault that all of this happened, and you know for a fact that it doesn't see the destruction around it as a tragedy. Whatever, it's not worth your breath and you attempt to ignore it until it decided to telepathically speak to you.

_Aren't you going to reset again?_

You ignore it's question and ask mentally, _"Why am I still alive?"_

_You haven't fully given in to your fate._

_"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I've already packed my mental baggage, ready to let the monster in me take over."_

The thing tilted its head away from my face and walked a few feet away, setting itself on top of a slabs of concrete piled up high enough to look down on you and make eye contact. That is, if it had any facial features to begin with.

_You say you're ready to become a witch, but why aren't you one then?_

_"I don't know, maybe my inner witch is baking gingerbread cookies for me in preparations of possessing my body for earth's destruction."_

It paused for a moment tilting its head down in your direction, as if waiting for you do something. After a few minutes it finally spoke again.

_Do you remember your wish Mr. Strider?_

The question wasn't supposed to catch you off guard but it did. What did you even wish for?

_"Yes", you lie. "I wished for the apple juice to suddenly appear before me every time I need something to quench my thirst."_

You swear for a moment it looked as if the thing beamed at you, making you wish you were able to move your limbs so you can get some satisfaction from killing the thing.

_You don't remember at all, do you?_

There was a long silence between you two once again, which was irritating more than ever. After a few more minutes you finally snapped.

_"What the fuck does my wish have to do with my fail attempt of maturing to witch-hood!?"_, you yelled. While in your fit of rage you consumed the soot in the air causing you to cough and sneeze loudly afterwards, which echoed in the area around you like a bedridden chorus. Suddenly you feel and see little pebbles of rock fall on your being and along with it came the sound of rocks shifting out of place.

The sound of shifting rock is heard once again and a large shadow began to hurdle itself towards you from the sky.

_You'll become a great witch Mr. Strider, I promise._

You had no idea what the fuck the creature meant by becoming a great witch, you were more focus on the huge concrete rock about to make a painful impact on your body. Immediately you shut your eyes, already mentally preparing for the impact.

_And you do._


End file.
